Unión
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: Ésta historia participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al Anime Digimon Adventure 01 Akiyoshi Hongo. Summary: A pesar de todos los temores que tiene Hikari, Takeru siempre estará ahí para ayudarla, para consolarla y, sobre todo, para amarla.
1. Unión

En la oscuridad de esta habitación, donde solo se siente la desesperación de los cuerpos, un frágil corazón llora y un alma intenta consolarlo. Dos adolescentes tan iguales pero aun así muy diferentes; el corazón es de una chica temerosa, una chica que, justo en este momento, solo necesita consuelo, pero no palabras vanas, sino, un consuelo más silencioso y sincero, un consuelo que solo podía conseguir en brazos de su mejor amigo; y el alma de ese amigo, un chico que siempre haría lo posible para poder consolar a su amiga, un chico que, a presar de su odio, su temor, y su aprensión a la oscuridad (que era lo que tenía a su amiga tan mal) haría lo posible por ahuyentar este «ser» de ella.

Hikari tenía más miedo que nunca, sus fantasmas del pasado estaban al acecho de su debilidad, esos fantasmas de los inicios de su adolescencia siempre la perseguían y estaba segura que jamás la dejarían en paz.

Takeru estaba preocupado por su amiga, era muy difícil verla así, y cuando esto sucedía sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada puesto que ese lugar siempre seria parte de ella y ella de él, pues la luz y la oscuridad siempre estarían juntas.

Él como su protector, ella como su origen, los dos siempre estaban juntos por necesidad y por deseo, un deseo que había surgido desde su infancia, como simples amigos, ahora tal vez, solo tal vez, como algo más; y una necesidad, tal vez no tan física pero si más mental, psicológica, pues en aquel mundo, donde se conocieron mejor, ella representa la Luz, el origen de él, de la Esperanza , pero aun así, Hikari solía querer que él no se involucrara más de lo necesario, no quería que él, tan bueno, tan puro y bondadoso fuera arrastrado con ella a ese mar, un lugar donde todo sentimiento y pensamiento negativo llegaba y hacía que ese lugar fuera tan desolador, tan triste, y de una u otra forma para ella, tan opresor.

Takeru se encuentra muy desconcertado, la última vez que Hikari había ido a esa dimensión ella le había dicho que nunca más volvería a ese lugar y justo esa mañana había ido otra vez, sin embargo, no existía razón alguna para que fuera, o al menos eso era lo que haba entendido de los susurros entrecortados de su amiga.

Hikari había creído que su amiga Miyako siempre la protegería, pero las cosas cambian lo quiera o no; Miyako ya estaba en la preparatoria y el poco tiempo que solía tener libre, lo pasaba con su novio Ken, quien también tiene sus propios temores hacia la oscuridad y ella se encargaba de ahuyentarlos. Cuando estaban juntas, Hikari no lograba sentir ese miedo, Miyako hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder para evitar que su mejor amiga fuera otra vez a ese lugar donde habían tenido una conexión tan extraña y compleja para otros, pero para ellas tan simple y común, durante cuatro años lo había logrado, ahora otra vez se sentía acechada por ese lugar y por aquellos seres que la proclamaban su elegida y su prometida.

La impotencia hacia mella Takeru, todavía no entendía como era que Hikari, ya toda una señorita de diecisiete años seguía dependiendo de alguien para poder pelear contra la oscuridad, de niña, era Taichi-san, ahora era de su compañera de Digievolución DNA, Miyako-san, simplemente no la entendía, sí ella era, a sus ojos, tan fuerte, como era posible que dependiera de alguien, peor para él, es que deseaba que Hikari dependiera de él tanto como el dependía de ella, quería que sí ella tenía que depender de alguien, quería que fuera de él y eso lo hacía sentir peor, pues esta vez que la habían llamado, tenía miedo de que ahora si los pudieran separar para siempre.

Durante su estancia en aquel siniestro lugar, Hikari se sentía hundida en la desesperación, ¿es que acaso nunca podría salir sola de ese lugar?, el no saber cómo había llegado ahí la tenía desconcertada, esta vez ni siquiera había sentido que la llamaran como la primera vez que fue a ese lugar y tampoco había alguien que la hubiera llamado, todo parecía haberse esfumado de aquel lugar como la neblina que parecía conformar el cuerpo de aquellos seres, se sentía abandonada en aquel mundo y pensaba que esta ves nadie iría a su rescate, pero que tonta había sido al pensar así, tal vez esta vez Takeru había demorado más que la primera vez pero había acudido a su rescate y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad: si de alguien iba a depender siempre era de Takeru; la segunda vez fue una mera casualidad el que Miyako-san estuviera con ella, pero sin duda, Takeru había hecho todo lo posible para ir a su rescate igual que hoy.

―Quiero ir a casa ― pidió como niña pequeña quien estuviera perdida en un lugar desconocido.

Así fue como salió de ese lugar, en compañía de sus amigos digitales y de Takeru; ya no le importaba si regresaba al mar de las tinieblas otra vez, sabía que siempre había alguien a su lado, por eso en la oscuridad de esta noche, iluminada únicamente por un pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba por la más pequeña ventana que ellos podían concebir, la única ventana de esa habitación, ella solo deseaba ser consolada, él quería protegerla, querían estar juntos, sentir su piel y poder calmar ese temor, no sabían que se podría cambiar con un beso, un beso lleno de deseo, pero aun así de algún modo inocente, era algo que anhelaban y al fin obtenía para satisfacerse, inclusive sin ser consciente de que tanto lo necesitaba Hikari al fin podía respirar

―Gracias ― murmuro ella al separarse de sus labios.

―Cuando quieras, cuando me necesites siempre estaré ahí ― le prometió Takeru mientras abrazaba a Hikari más cerca de su pecho.

Pero, ¿por qué si Hikari estaba así a causa de la oscuridad, se sentía tan segura en ese lugar donde escaseaba la de luz? La verdad ni yo misma puedo decirlo con exactitud, pero si sé que Takeru podía tranquilizarla como nadie más, porque en ese oscuro lugar, en ese preciso momento se sentía más unida a Takeru de lo que nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.


	2. Nota

_**Nota:**_

**Para mis queridos lectores de este hermoso OS **

Buenos Días/ Tardes/ Noches:

Dado la solicitud de todos los comentarios que ha dejado con la petición de una continuación, les aviso por este medio que el día de mañana subiré el primer capitulo de una historia más completa sobre este OS bajo el siguiente nombre:

«Rendida ante la oscuridad»

Aquí lo ampliare a 12 capítulos (más o menos) con un Triple P.V. en cada capítulo indicado en la parte superior de cada uno

Sin más por el momento, espero leer sus comentarios acerca de como me esta quedando esta historia

ATENTAMENTE:

Princesa de Luz Renesmee Kinomoto


End file.
